Exchange Student
by Rockchic666
Summary: its the punky american meets ginny and changes her completely story! Yay!
1. meetings

Disclaimer: don't own anything.except Crys and the plot.everything else Blongs 2 the almighty and powerful J. K. Rowling! Have fun!  
  
"Oh, you look lovely, dear. Now hurry up or you're going to be late." Ginny's mom gave her a light shove out the door. Ginny turned around and waved quickly before hurrying to the car where her dad was waiting.  
  
"So, excited?" he asked her once they had pulled out onto the highway.  
  
"Very. But also nervous and scared." She replied with an anxious look toward him.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be wonderful. Just have confidence."  
  
He smiled reassuringly and she nodded, not assured at all but even more nervous than before. Why did she have to let her mom pick out her clothes? Why did she have to go through with this at all? Then she remembered that it was her idea and she had begged her parents for the last three months before they let her do it.  
  
Oh well. It couldn't be that bad.  
  
***  
  
Ginny stood next to her father in the train station, shaking with nerves. She looked anxiously toward the train just slowing down next to platform 6. She watched as people poured off and searched for a familiar face, a photograph clutched in her hand.  
  
Her face suddenly lit up and she pushed into the crowd, leaving her dad behind. She shoved her way over to a figure that was looking at her cynically.  
  
"Crystal? Crystal Warren?"  
  
"Yeah. What's it to you?" she asked darkly, looking Ginny up and down, sneering at her. Ginny looked her over. She was wearing normal flared jeans except they were cut up and tattered and a plain black hoody swallowed her upper half and was pulled over her seemingly dark hair.  
  
"I'm Virginia Weasley, you can call me Ginny. You'll be staying with my family." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"What? Little girl, I don't believe you. By the way, love the outfit. Where do you go to school, St. Peters?" she smirked again and started to turn away but Ginny grabbed her arm and forced her back around.  
  
"First of all, I don't appreciate you calling me 'little girl', second of all, you better believe it. Third of all, I haven't worn these clothes for almost three years now. My mum made me wear them to make a good impression. I see now that it was wasted on you." She let go of her and smiled sweetly again, mocking herself.  
  
"Forget everything I said. I think you and I will be great friends."  
  
She put her arm around Ginny's shoulders and they walked toward Mr. Weasley who, although hesitant about the way Crystal looked, welcomed her with a smile and helped her carry her stuff to the car.  
  
***  
  
"So, tell me about yourself, Crystal." Mr. Weasley said when they were on the road again.  
  
"Oh, call me Crys. I'm almost 16. I have an older sister, Violet, who's 21, another sister, Willow, who's 13, and a brother, Zach, who's 10. I go to school in California but I live in New York. How 'bout you, Virginia?" It turned out that she had straight black hair with hot pink streaks in it.  
  
"I told you to call me Ginny."  
  
"I like Virginia better. It's more exotic. Continue."  
  
"Well. I'm the only girl and the youngest of seven. Going down the line, Bill is 29, Charlie is 24, Percy is 21, Fred and George, the twins, are 18, Ron is 17, and I'm 16. I go to Hogwarts, here in England. How do you feel about being an exchange student? Why did you sign up?"  
  
"I was tired of the same old thing. I need a change. So I thought what better for a change than a year in a different country. I'm really stoked about living with someone else and getting to know them."  
  
"Well it sounds like you came to the right place." Mr. Weasley broke in. "Our son Ron is best friends with Harry Potter. Trouble seems to follow them and so does Ginny. She's always been infatuated with Harry."  
  
"Dad! For the last time, I don't like Harry anymore! I haven't for three years. One childish crush and I never live it down!" She rolled her eyes at Crys who laughed.  
  
***  
  
"So, what is with your family?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They're nice and sweet and yet not nearly as normal as I thought they would be. But their open-mindedness will help."  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
"You'll see." 


	2. chap2

"You look perfect. Nobody is gonna recognize you!" Crys commented as Ginny examined herself in the full-length mirror. Crys had made her over and Ginny more than approved. She had been looking for a new look for the longest time and now, with the help of her new American friend, she had found it. Crys had taken her shopping in some muggle shops and found her some outfits. She was now trying on one in the privacy of her bedroom. She was wearing black tattered pants like the ones Crys had worn when they met, they had made those from some jeans Ginny already had, and a black tank-top that laced up like a corset and to top it off, she had found a hot pink colored neck tie at some store or other.  
  
"Really? I love these clothes but do they fit me right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Now what will you wear for the train ride? We wanna knock the socks off of everyone that sees you. Something tight that will show your curves, but not too slutty." Her face lit up and she snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"  
  
She reached into the dresser drawer she had been using and pulled out some pants. They were a snug, but comfortable fit and they were black and navy blue striped (vertically). "They're perfect." Ginny said.  
  
"They're called Dickie's. It's a popular brand in the U.S. And how about that top that I found you?"  
  
"The black one? No. I can't wear that. How will I get out of the house alive?"  
  
"Nobody has to see it until you're on the train."  
  
"Okay." Ginny pulled out a shopping bag and removed a black leather top. It was one shoulder and Crys had insisted on cutting up the bottom so it looked tattered and it showed almost her whole midriff. She put it on, with the pants and took out some fishnet arm bands she had found. They covered most of her arms so she didn't feel too cold.  
  
"Perfect! We'll go out and add the final touches next weekend."  
  
"Yay! Final touches! I can't wait."  
  
***  
  
The week went by fast. Ginny dressed in her usual clothes so that her family didn't suspect her change but her and Crys exchanged knowing glances every once in a while.  
  
When Saturday rolled around, Ginny collected her allowance and flooed her way to Diagon Alley with Crys. She relieved to be shopping somewhere other than muggle shops but that relief was soon diminished when they left through the Leaky Cauldron onto the London streets. Ginny reluctantly followed Crys to a small shop she hadn't seen before. They went in quickly and the color drained from Ginny's face.  
  
"Piercings? I'm going to get a piercing? Don't get me wrong. I've always wanted one but not now! My mum will kill me!"  
  
"Don't worry. You're mom won't know. And it's not that bad. I have one. See?" she lifted her shirt slightly to show a green studded lizard hanging from her belly-button. "And I'll be here holding your hand through the whole thing."  
  
The color came back to Ginny's face and she nodded. "Let's get this over with. What should I get?"  
  
Crys studied her and said, "I don't know. I was thinking belly-button because most of your knew tops would show it off, but you would look so cute with your eyebrow done."  
  
Ginny just looked at her for a minute, thinking. "I'll get both. But only if you provide the piercings to go with them."  
  
"Done." They smiled and laughed and walked up to the counter.  
  
***  
  
They walked back out about twenty minutes later, Ginny holding her shirt up slightly, and playing with the new silver stud in her belly-button. There was a similar stud in her eyebrow.  
  
"Where to now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Wait. First, I want to buy my parents a little gift with what money I have left. Y'know, butter them up a bit to calm them down after they see me."  
  
"Smart thinking."  
  
They went back to Diagon Alley and shopped for another hour before flooing home.  
  
A/N-ooooo cliffy.ginny's wild.whodathunk? What will her parents do? Do ya like my sk8er punk chic and conversion of Ginny? I hope so cause I like it and its fun to write about things I actually know! Review pleez.flames welcome.just B prepared 4 my sarcastic answer! Bye! 


	3. chap3

"VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY!!! What have you done to your beautiful face?!? Why did you have to mutilate yourself?!? Go to your room and think of what you've done!!!" Ginny flinched and went to her room after handing a single shopping bag to her mom.  
  
"So I guess she didn't take it well."  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"Honey, the whole town heard. But don't let it get to you. I think it looks great!"  
  
"I do too but I feel bad for disobeying them."  
  
"Oh well, they'll get over it. All parents do. You need to clean them now."  
  
Ginny cleaned her belly-button and eyebrow with some stuff the people at the place had given her.  
  
*** Mrs. Weasley watched the back of her youngest child retreat up the stairs. She shook her head and looked down at the bag in her hands. There were two small packages, one labeled 'mum' and the other labeled 'dad'. She took out the one for her and examined it. It was wrapped in simple brown paper and there was a note attached.  
  
Mum, I'm so sorry you wouldn't even believe it and I know that it doesn't make up for what I did, but here. I hope you like it. Ginny  
  
She set down the note and slowly opened the package. Inside was a ring. It was silver and delicately made. She realized it was a Claddagh and smiled.  
  
*flashback*  
  
She was in the kitchen cooking. She had taken off her rings because she was kneading some dough and little five year-old Ginny was sitting at the table playing with dolls. Ginny got up and walked over to her mother. She picked up a ring and asked in a small voice, "Mummy, what's this?"  
  
Molly took it from her and smiled at her. "It's a Claddagh ring. It was your grandmothers. She died before you were born. This is all I have left of her."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"The heart in the middle means love. The hands holding it mean friendship, and the crown on top means loyalty. It's Irish."  
  
Ginny nodded and said, "Can I play with it?"  
  
"Yes," she said a little reluctantly, "But keep it on the table."  
  
Ginny played nicely and didn't lose the ring but when she went to set it on the counter, she tripped and fell and the ring went flying out the window.  
  
She had cried for hours while they searched but they never found it. T had apparently sunk into a deep mud puddle.  
  
Molly tried to console her but she couldn't.  
  
"But you said it was all you had left of grandmother and I lost it!" she wailed.  
  
"Well I was Wrong. I still have one thing left of her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. You look just like her. And you are the only one out of all my children that got her eyes."  
  
Ginny looked at her. She was right. Molly had brown eyes, Arthur had blue eyes, and all her brothers had either their mother's or father's eyes while Ginny had beautiful pale green eyes that contrasted with her hair.  
  
A bond had formed there between the two of them that could only form between a mother and her only daughter.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. This was almost an exact replica of the one she had lost, the heart was green and the crown was gold, while the rest of the ring was silver. She put it on and slowly made her way up the stairs.  
  
A/N- I don't know why I put all that but there had to be a fond childhood memory and a mushy bond and a special significance to the gift. Next chappy, they're goin 2 skool so ill throw in a touch of romance. C U soon! 


	4. chap4

Ginny waved out the train window to her mom (they had reconciled) and laughed at her dad who was wearing the muggle baseball cap she had found him which he had absolutely loved. The train began to pull away and she pulled her head back in. Harry and Hermione were making goo-goo eyes at each other while on scowled at them. When they first met Crys, they had given her funny looks for her clothing choice (very, very large black pants, and a hot pink halter, w/pink flower in belly-button), but they were already used to having her there. Ginny and Crys exchanged looks and got up.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just to a private compartment for a moment. We'll be right back." Ginny said.  
  
She reached into her trunk and pulled out a bag before leaving the three alone. They found an empty compartment and shut the door. In a few moments' time, Ginny was changed into the previously mentioned outfit with the addition of black leather boots. She pulled out a small baggie and took out two small objects. The two silver studs were soon replaced. In her belly-button was a black rose with a blue stone in the middle and in her eyebrow was a blue star.  
  
She was about to leave when Crys pulled her back in. "What?" Ginny asked.  
  
Crys pointed her wand at Ginny's hair and said something Ginny didn't understand but when the smoke cleared, Ginny had black streaks. She gasped when she looked in the mirror and almost yelled at Crys but decided that she liked it this way.as long as it wasn't permanent.  
  
She braced herself and opened the compartment door. When she stepped out, she was soon on the floor, knocked down by someone.  
  
"Watch where you're go." the sentence stopped as Draco Malfoy looked at Ginny.  
  
'Who can that be? They must both be new.'  
  
"No, you watch where you're going, Ferret boy!" Ginny spat at him while brushing herself off.  
  
"Who are you to talk to a Malfoy like that?" he sneered at her.  
  
"Don't you recognize me, Malfoy?" she was surprised when she saw him check her out and smile.  
  
"No I can't say I do." He was still smiling. And it was true. He had no idea who she was.  
  
"It's Ginny."  
  
Draco shook his head and looked at her in surprise. This couldn't be the same awkward little weasel that had worshipped Potter. She *had* grown up. Her body had filled out in all the right places and her face no longer looked like a child's. she had full, pouty lips and her eyes shone with a new light. Not to mention the way she was dressed. He opened his mouth to say something but both girls were gone.  
  
***  
  
"You are not dressing like that! I'm owling mum the second we get to school!" Ron was pissed.  
  
"Go ahead, Percy! And I'll tell her about you're little makeout session with Crys in her garden.  
  
Ron looked at Crys with his mouth hanging open. She shrugged and went back to looking out the window. Ginny continued, "I'm grown up now, Ron. I can dress how I want and if you don't like it, then just keep it to yourself or else I'll just dress worse."  
  
She stormed out of the compartment, closely followed by Hermione and Crys.  
  
They found her in an empty compartment across the hall, punching the wall.  
  
"What was that about? I think you look cute." Crys said.  
  
"Overprotective brother. He's never approved of anything she's done and she used to be the model sister. This is a strange thing for him." Hermione told her while Ginny calmed down. When she was settled on a seat, still looking angry but not so bad, Hermione asked, "So what is with the new you?"  
  
"I'm tired of being a little girl. Nobody realizes that I'm growing up. I've been wanting to change for a really long time. Crys just gave me the means to do it. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's different, I'll give you that. I know I won't treat you like a little girl any more but I'm not sure about your brother."  
  
Crys smiled, "Don't worry. I'll keep him so busy this year that he has to leave you alone. Now let's put on our robes and go get a snack. I'm starvin'."  
  
They threw their robes on over their clothes and headed out in search of the food cart. 


End file.
